mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman/Alucard's version
One of the most famous MUGEN characters, Alucard's Batman is an easy-to-use character with multiple attacks that don't do a lot of damage however. He also possess multiple palettes that change's his gameplay and fighting style. This Batman is to be feared! Gameplay Batman is a challenging opponent, as his A.I. makes good use of all his abilities, and can combo multiple attacks together to deal massive damage. He has standard health and defence, and is advised that inexperienced players should not play against this Batman until they have got to grips with the engine. One unique feature about Batman is when he is put up against Kal-Elvis's Superman, Logansam's Superman, or Seth Zankuten's Superboy, he will wear a special Kryptonite ring to his right hand which will cause extra damage to them if he hits them with his right hand. Other attacks won't have the same effect. As well as this, Alucard's Batman also has four unique palettes which affect his gameplay style, these palettes are... *The Infiltration Suit: A costume based on the one Batman wore in Batman Beyond. The suit gives Batman the ability to become invisible making it harder for opponents to find Batman and gives him the new hyper "Bat-tle Armor". *Batzarro: A twisted doppelgänger of Batman in the same vein as Bizarro, the doppelgänger of Superman. Unlike Batman, Batzarro uses a large steel chain and a gun as both a weapon and a grappling hook, and several pistols. One major change to Batman's gameplay style is that all his special and hyper attacks are changed to fit Batzarro's fighting style. *Kryptonite Batman: Where Batman wears a Kryptonite suit, causing him to glow green. When in this mode, you will gain a new super move "Kryptonite Twilight". Also, when going against Kal-Elvis Superman, Logansam's Superman, or Seth Zankuten's Superboy, they will receive massive amounts of damage from Batman's physical attack putting them at a major disadvantage. *Knight Shadow: simply a palette edit of the Infiltration Suit using the same moves and abilities. 'Movelist' 'Special' / | | }} || }} || }} || }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} | Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} | Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} |Batzarro mode only| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Infiltration Suit/Knight Shadow only Uses 1000 power| }} |Kryptonite only Uses 1000 power| }} |Batzarro mode only Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} + |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Notes *When playing as or against Alucard's Batman and winning the round using the Urban Legend hyper, the opponent will be tied up and the background will show the Bat signal. The screen will remain this way for a few seconds as part of the hyper move, but the game isn't actually frozen. *If Kryptonite Batman is against Superman or Superboy and they are teamed up with someone else who would normally not be effected by the Kryptonite will now become effected and will receive massive amounts of damage from Batman's physical attacks.﻿ 'Victory quotes' Videos DC vs Marvel - Batman vs Spider-man MUGEN Batman vs. Iron Man & War Machine MUGEN Match 40 - Batzarro VS Wolverine Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Low-res Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Alucard Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made in 2007